The Last Flight
by Mirena Tepes
Summary: Who can save Meg, who can cheat death? Can the mighty Hercules or is there someone much stronger? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, STORY'S MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


**This is the first story I have EVER published. I don't really know if I'm good or not, I'll leave it up to you to decide. But be warned flamers...I care about as much for your fire as I do a pile of dog crap..I step over it lol. Another note I'm a Christian and almost every story I write talks about or describes an aspect of my faith. I'm not a shove it down your throat believer, however I hope you read it and get a blessing out of it..or at least a smile. The "Yahweh" mentioned in this story is a name for God the Father of Jesus Christ in the old testament. I know that the timeframe in this story is B.C. and while Jesus would not have been born yet, God or Yahweh was most certainly around. And seeing as Greece is so close to Israel, it's possible some Greeks and Israelites ran across each other. Hope you like it. Let me know if I suck.**

The Last Flight

Phil swallowed hard as he watched the young man fly away. Things had happened so fast, for one second he had feared that he would lose a boy who had become like a son to him and then the next minute that same boy had been saved…by a tramp. At least he had believed that she was. Now said tramp was dying. He could feel her hand quivering as he clutched it between his own, but he couldn't seem to let go as they waited in the dimming sunlight for salvation. The sounds of the villagers, which had once been loud and frenzied, were now quieting as the air around them became colder. Phil couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the darkening sky. It was an unnatural darkness, due to the spirits battling over their heads, but a panicked moan snapped his gaze back to the young woman.

Meg's turquoise eyes were wide and her chest heaved, as her free hand clutched at her neck. Quickly, he slid her thin shoulders against his own, carefully raising her as far up as he dared. He did not want to move her back. The poor girl was literally broken in half! Turning her face sideways towards his own, he winced when he saw the gory trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth, staining her pale neck. It sunk in at that moment that Hercules wasn't going to make it back in time, even if he did, what could he do? "No one can cheat death," Phil thought silently, gently squeezing Meg's hand. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say.

Looking up, he spotted a smooth looking rock lying a few feet away from them, just wide enough for her back to rest against, but he hesitated. Phil doubted he could move the heavy thing and he didn't want to be too far away from Meg if she chocked, plus it would be agony for her. Deciding quickly that he would move her while she was somewhat unconscious, he gathered her torso into his arms as gently as he could. He knew he could potentially kill her now, but she needed to breath. "Even if this does kill her, at least she won't suffer," he thought morbidly. He was for too short and she was far too long for him to carry, so he carefully started dragging her towards the rock. The scream that erupted from her throat startled him, but he didn't stop, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Shush sweet heart, almost there." he assured, tears springing to his eyes. True to his word they finally made it over there.

He tried not to be sick, feeling the broken bones in her back shift, as he laid her against the rock. She was panting, her eyes clenched shut in pain, as her fingers clawed at the dirty, and ash covered ground. Seeing this, Phil quickly gathered them into his own hands. When he gently squeezed the twitching fingers, she finally opened her eyes. The agony in those bright irises brought him to his knees beside her. Finally summoning up the courage to speak to her, he said softly, "Hey, you're going to be fine, Herc's gonna be back soon, he's gonna fix you, it's all gonna be fine." Meg just smiled a hollow smile and answered weakly, "I didn't…think you were… naïve. Phil, there's…nothing that can help." He opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped when she pulled on his wrist. Staring up at his face, she begged him, tears falling from her watery eyes, "Please Phil..don't lie to me…I'm dying…so..tired of lies." Just when she finished speaking, her eyes suddenly snapped shut as a spasm ran through her body. Phil quickly gathered her into his arms, carefully cradling her back, as he tried to keep her still. Scarlett liquid splattered over his face and through the air, as even more blood rolled down her quivering chin. After what seemed like an eternity, she stilled and slumped in his arms, her head lolling as she blinked up at him. While her shivers seemed smaller, her skin felt even colder. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the sun what completely gone, hidden behind dark clouds. Quickly looking back down at her, he carefully rubbed her shoulders trying to keep her warm. At this course of action, Meg's signature smirk slid into place as she weakly whispered, "Still real huh, Phil?" Choking out a laugh, he tenderly cradled her cheek with one hand. He had to let her know, before she went, that he had been wrong. "Sweet cheeks, I'm so sorry for what I..." Meg however quickly cut him off, "but..you were right." "No, no!" he interrupted, "I was so wrong. We've all made mistakes. You made yours right, but I've hid behind mine. Herc would be dead right now if it hadn't been for you. You. I wish I could..." He stopped suddenly realizing that he had practically been sobbing. Meg smiled sadly at him and gently took his hand, squeezing his fingers.

Sighing, he moved his hand from her cheek, joining it with his other over her own cooling hands. Guilt entered his voice as he continued speaking, "If I had been doing my job, it would be me laying there, not you. I'm so sorry." "Hey," she croaked, "don't be, if it had been you, you would…been killed on the spot…and I'm glad it was me I deserve this." "What!" Phil, nearly shouted, "No one deserves this!" "Yes I do!" He stopped short at her firm words. Meg's eyes, while fevered and bright, were deadly serious. "My choices got me where I was, not yours, not Wonder boy's, not even hades. They were all…mine. I've done so many bad things...Phil!" she said. More tears ran down her cheeks, smearing the blood on her chin. "Phil, tell….Wonder boy that I love him…and that…it's…okay." she whispered, her voice almost gone. Phil sniffled, trying to find his voice. Gently, squeezing her hands, he said, "I will, sweet heart, I promise."

Meg smiled faintly in response, before shutting her eyes and shifting her face away. He could still see her face when she opened her eyes a second later. A chill ran through him when he saw the look that came into those sea colored irises. It wasn't a frightened or even resigned look that was in them, rather it was a look of…hope. More tears fell down her cheeks, and even when he wiped them away, she didn't look at him, but continued to stare into the distance, at something he couldn't see. "Forgive me…I am a wretched sinner," she said suddenly, still taking no notice of him, "Lord save me from death, I want a home with You."

Phil gasped when, her eyes rolled and she suddenly slumped, he could literally feel the strength leaving her body. Quickly cradling her closer, "No, no come on girl, stay with me!" he shouted trying to keep her awake. Her eyes darted back to him. She was looking at him…but she was nearly gone. Her skin was now grey and cold. Death was here, slowly gripping her, and very soon would take her away forever. "It's okay," her weary voice whispered, a strange peace hovering in her beautiful eyes, "I need you to tell Hercules something else for me." "Whatever you want sweet heart." Phil promised with a smile. "Tell him…that I won't be in the underworld. Tell him that I'm with Yahweh." she asked a strange smile on her lips. Phil could only stare at her. If she wasn't going to the underworld, where would she go? He wanted to write this off as a delusion, but there was a strange glow around her and besides who was he to ruin her last moments on earth. Gently stroking her sweaty curls away from her forehead, he assured her, "I promise, I will." He then tenderly whispered, "You rest now, I'm not going anywhere." Meg weakly squeezed his fingers in response, before smirking and whispering, "Thanks, goat man." Hearing the warmth behind the words, Phil sniffed but covered it up with a laugh, before replying, "Ditto, curly locks." Meg used the last of her strength to laugh, before her voice faded altogether. Her eyes got a faraway look as they drifted over the desolate sky. It wouldn't be long now. Phil was right, a minute later, the shaking fingers in Phil's hands finally went slack.

Sobbing, he lowered his face into those still hands, kissing them, before finally looking up. Meg's beautiful face was still, her eyes now lifeless and glazed as they stared vacantly up at the sky. Remembering her words, he smiled and whispered softly, "I'll have to find out who this Yahweh is. Rest well sweet cheeks. He closed his eyes just as a winged horse descended from the sky.


End file.
